


Orcs In Laketown

by MiddleEarthLife



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Set in Bard's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthLife/pseuds/MiddleEarthLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the company faces off Smaug, the reader has stayed behind on Thorin's request. As Kili's condition gets worse, Bolg's orcs attack Bard's house. He must be stopped from going back to inform Azog about the company's situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orcs In Laketown

“Look in the third shelf!”, said Bard. I had no idea what those herbs looked like. “It’s in a brown pouch.” Thankfully, there was just one brown pouch there. Kili’s condition was getting worse. We had laid him down on a table, with his head rested on a sack of hazelnuts. His skin was getting paler by the minute. I was extremely worried that he might not make it, but I pushed those thoughts aside. I had to stay focused. Bofur rushed out to find some more weeds that would help him. I handed the pouch to Oin, who was standing next to Kili, and he added them to the medicinal mixture. Suddenly, there was a tremor. “What was that?” asked Bain. “That, is the dragon” Oin replied. There was fear in his tone. “I must try and stop it” said Bard, and pulled out a large arrow, which was fixed on a wooden beam. “Is that what I think it is?” I asked. “Ada why did you not tell me we had a black arrow?”, Bain whined. “Because you did not need to know.”, said Bard, and the two of them rushed out.   
I was helping Oin grind the herbs, when suddenly, we heard a shriek. Sigrid ran inside from the front porch, with an Orc chasing her. I pulled out my sword and as she ducked under the table with Tilda, I sliced off its head with one quick slash. I was about to attack the next one, when it was suddenly killed by an arrow. “Elves!” I said, and the she-elf and elven prince from Mirkwood entered. The house was ambushed by orcs. They were looking for Thorin. Fili and Oin had no weapons, so the elves and I worked together, killing every orc that entered, with our daggers. The room was too small to yield swords. Soon the Orcs retreated. They realised that they were too late. The rest of the company was gone. The she-elf looked aghast when she saw Kili lying down in his sick state. The prince called out to her from the front porch, “Tauriel.” He was about to leave and follow the orcs, but I cried, “Wait! I’ll come with you”, I Iooked at Tauriel, “You stay here and heal him. Kili, you’re going to be fine.” Everyone looked surprised. But suddenly Bofur entered with the weeds in his hand. Tauriel took them in her hands and said, “I am going to heal him.” I knew I was of no use in a situation like this. Trying to kill all the orcs before they went back was a better option. Now that Tauriel was there, I knew Kili was going to be fine. The prince took off, and I followed him. We jumped over rooftops, sneaking up to the orcs and shooting them with arrows from behind. We worked quick and quiet.   
Suddenly, we saw the leader, the same one who had attacked us in the barrels. We pulled out our swords. As the prince took on the him, I fought the others that snuck up on us. There were three of them, surrounding me. I ducked blocked and sliced with my sword, killing all three of them, one by one. But more came from behind the big orc. Just as were about to attack the prince, I shot them with my arrows. Two more came from behind me, and I killed them as well. But one of them had managed to slice my left arm with its dagger, and it made a deep cut. I cringed and wiped away the blood, and went on to help the prince. As the big orc threw him aside, I attacked with my sword. But he was extremely strong. He blocked my sword with his and pushed my aside with so much force, that I almost lost my balance. But I was able to move aside, just in time to dodge his next slash. The prince attacked him from behind, but the orc blocked him too. I attacked by lifting my sword and trying to jab it into the back of his neck. But he was quick. He put his sword in between, and jabbed my head with his elbow. I fell down, and everything around me was spinning. I tried to stay focused. My vision was hazy, but I could make out that the orc was crushing the prince’s chest in a tight grip from behind. Once the prince broke out of it, he was a little dazed, and the orc began to escape. He clearly didn’t have time to wait and kill me or the prince. As I tried to get up, the prince came forward to help me. “Go! I’ll be fine.”, I said. He nodded and went after the orc. I had to get back to Kili and the others.   
I ran to the house and dashed inside, hoping for the best. I saw Kili holding Tauriel’s hand. “Kili!”, I cried. He looked much better. I felt like a rock had been lifted from my heart. I ran and hugged him. “I’m sorry I left. I knew Tauriel could heal you, so I thought I’d follow the orcs in the meantime.”   
“It’s alright, I’m fine now”, he smiled.  
“Your arm!”, Fili cried.  
“Yeah, it was an orc. We tried to kill the leader, but he escaped. The prince has gone after him.”   
“Sit down here lass, I’ll bind it up in a giffy”, Oin ushered me towards a chair.  
“You should be careful lass, I hope it doesn’t hurt too much”, Bofur said.”  
“I’m fine Bofur, really”, I smiled at him. “What’s the prince’s name?”, I asked Tauriel.  
“He is Legolas", she said with a smile. Kili looked a little jealous. I wondered how Thorin would react to them loving each other. But then again, I wasn’t a dwarf either, and Tauriel and Legolas seemed to be on our side.


End file.
